


Fever

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #011: Quiet<br/>Well, people wanted some fic about Rufus taking care of Adam… this is it… sort of ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Adam pushed his face deeper into the pillow. He was disappointed about the canceling. There was also that bit of him that was really upset because he hated to let people down. Guilt left a bitter taste in his mouth.   
The footsteps coming closer to his bed echoed in the quiet room. He didn’t want to see anyone. He just wanted to curl himself around the blanket and cry.    
“Go away…”   
His words were mumbled into the pillow, but the amused chuckle that answered him let him know they heard him. He opened one of his eyes and saw Rufus.   


  
***   


  
  
“I mean it: go away!”

  
Rufus smiled and shook his head. 

  
“You are not allowed to use your voice. So shut up and let me take care of you.”

  
Adam shivered and not only because of the fever. 

__  
  
Damn straight boys always teasing me…

 

  
Rufus stepped out of his shoes and touched Adam’s forehead. 

  
“Your fever seems to go up. We need to fix that. Scoot over.”

  
Adam raised his eyebrow.

  
“Move!” 

  
When Rufus started to pull off his pants, Adam swallowed, but he moved back on the bed. 

  
Rufus pulled his shirt off and stepped closer to the bed.  


*** 

  
  
“Turn around!”

  
Through his fever haze his cock took  serious interest on that command and wanted to perk up. There was no action possible tonight and Adam knew it, but damn if he didn’t WANT. 

  
Rufus gave him a stern look, oblivious to Adam’s thoughts. 

__  
  
Damn straight cockteasers, 

  
Adam thought while turning around. 

  
The bed dipped and suddenly there was an almost naked Rufus right against Adam’s backside. What a glorious torture…

  
“Stop overthinking and just let me warm you up. This will help you with the fever.”

  
Adam sighed. 

  
“And stop that!”

  
Adam held his breath and stilled. 

  
“What?”  


  
***    


  
  
“I know, you are driving yourself nuts, but there is nothing you could have done to avoid it.”

  
Adam sighed, the weight of bad feelings heavy on his chest. 

  
“I really mean it: Stop it! You got sick, it happens. Even if some of your crazy fans don’t want to believe it, you are still human after all. We get sick. It happens.”

  
Adam knew that and in theory he agreed. But right now, he just wanted to cry. It didn’t help that Rufus stroked over his arms. He felt the breakdown coming closer, angry tears pushing into his eyes.  


*** 

  
  
Rufus pulled him closer, stopping the trembling that started in Adam’s body. 

  
“Relax.”

  
Adam wished he could snort, but it would have hurt too much. He stilled when soft lips touched his skin. He didn’t dare moving while Rufus put his hands around him and touched his stomach. His cock made another attempt to get hard but failed. 

  
“Just close your eyes”, Rufus mumbled against Adam’s skin. 

  
“Get some sleep. I’ll keep you warm.”

  
Adam felt himself relax against Rufus, sleep pulling him down fast. But then his eyes flew open.

  
“Uhm, Rufus, is that your tiger taking interest?” 

  
“Maybe…”   



End file.
